Tomb Raider: The Arrow of Artemis
by Godess-Brigid
Summary: Lara and friends must do battle against Xavier Arnhem, a ruthless villain bearing a murderous grudge. fic PLS RR
1. AN

_I do not own these characters and have nothing to do with the tomb raider series._

_Authors notes._ This is my first ever fan fiction so I welcome any advice and criticism. I admit that I don't know a great deal about the ins and outs of Lara's life or that of her friends so if I've made any errors I'd be happy to change them.

I do however have some knowledge of the legends and history that run through this story and have attempted to create an entertaining and accurate story. I must warn you that the chapters are quite long- but I assure you it will be worthwhile.

P.s: I have given Lara a sister in this story. I know that this is slightly cliché and is often used as a device to breath life into a lagging story but I have attempted to make Dianne as rounded as possible

Please enjoy Tomb raider: The arrow of Artemis

Let me know how you feel.


	2. The arrow in the alley

The Arrow of Artemis

Chapter one: The arrow in the alley

It was nearly three A.M when Dianne stumbled out of the club supporting her swaying new friend. She had managed to sneak past Bryce's security systems and catch a ride into London where she had spent much of the evening getting drunk. She felt bad about deceiving her sister Lara and the boys but she knew they'd never have let her go. '_Anyway_,' she'd reasoned to herself as she'd shimmied down the drainpipe outside her room and tiptoed past Bryce's van under the cover of darkness, ' _How can a woman who last week destroyed an ancient Egyptian monument ground me for a tiny little bit of graffiti on my school desk?_' It just didn't seem fair.

The girl that she was supporting swayed ominously. "Come on Liz," she said attempting to straighten her out, "lets get you a cab."

"What 'bout you?" The girl hiccupped attempting to focus on Dianne's face but failed spectacularly. "How's you gonna... gedome" She slurred.

"I'm going the other way," Dianne explained "It'd be too expensive"

"Ha!" Liz laughed throwing her head back, which was a mistake as the rest of her followed. "Your rich aint you 'Lady Croft'?"

Dianne sighed. She pushed her long dark hair out of her eyes and taking Liz by the arm began to lead them down the dark streets towards the main road. It was November and the chill air cut right through them. "Lara is 'Lady Croft' and as she has no idea I'm here so I could hardly ask her to lend me any money." Dianne told Liz, her breath floating in front of her.

"You could've borrowed the car. Bet she's got loads of 'em. Bet she wouldn't even noticed" Liz said stumbling on the curb, the heels of their shoes were echoing through the early morning.

"Oh she'd have noticed," Dianne muttered sadly, "she always notices when I mess something up. She seems to look the other way if I actually get something done right."

"Sounds rotten!" Liz exclaimed stopping so suddenly that she spun Dianne around..

"Oh it's not that bad," Dianne reasoned, "It's just she's not cut out for parenthood."

Liz looked confused "I thought she was your sister?"

"Yeah but she had to raise me didn't she. Mum died having me and dad just after that." Dianne explained and they continued down the road.

"Oh." Said Liz embarrassed "Sorry I..."

"Forget it." Dianne waved her hand as though it were nothing. They had reached a dark run-down building with a flashing neon sign bearing the legend 'Mick's cabs' there was a drunk old man slouched on the curb outside.

"This looks like a nice reputable establishment" Liz smirked sarcastically

"We don't have much of a choice. It's a long journey back to Surrey and if I'm not back by daybreak I'm dead."

"Yeah your sister will kill you." Liz nodded.

"Nah she's done worse. It's the butler I'm worried about."

Liz's eyes widened and she whistled impressed "You've got a butler?! And HE tells YOU off?"

"Yep. But He's more like family than an employee"

It was true Hillary, the butler, and Bryce were more than just employees to her and Lara. Lara had hired Hillary to help her run the estate just after Lord Croft, their father, had died. Dianne had no recollection of her father so Hillary was the nearest thing she had. Bryce had joined them soon after- once Lara had started adventuring. She'd always thought of him as a big bother. '_The weird thing is though_,' she thought, '_I'm closer to them than to Lara_.'

Lara was never around Dianne often. As long as she remembered Lara was off adventuring. The only times that they ever _really_ spoke was whenever Lara was telling her off. Deep down Dianne suspected that Lara had never forgiven her for the deaths of their parents. Their mother who had died in child- birth and their father who had lived out his last few years in heartache until his murder. Lara had never let go and Dianne supposed that she was a constant reminder of this.

The two girls rushed to the door, eager to escape the cold. As Liz reached for the handle a sudden yell and a loud crash erupted from an alley to the right causing the two girls to start. Dianne moved towards the mouth of the alley to investigate but felt Liz hold her back.

"What're you doing?" Liz asked, her face which was already pale thanks to the drink had now turned translucent with fear. "Leave it. It's none of our business."

Dianne shook her off angrily "Is that what you think? 'It's not me so it doesn't matter'?"

"Yep"

"I'm going to help. You get inside and call the police." She ordered pushing Liz into the cab firms door.

She ran full pelt down the dark alley, which was no mean feet after drinking so much. Up ahead she saw three looming figures kicking a man hunched on the floor. He had stopped yelling now but let out the occasional groan and whimper. Dianne skidded to a halt by a festering dumpster. She cursed herself for being so loud as, at the sound of her approaching footfalls, the assailants had looked up. They lumbered towards her menacingly.

'_Run_' said a voice in her head, but she didn't. Her gaze fell on the man on the floor. He was thin with dark hair and was bleeding badly. Gingerly he reached out for his cracked glasses which were lying beside him. She couldn't leave him.

"Leave him alone" Dianne growled squaring her shoulders . The nearest man leaned close as the other two bent double with laughter.

"Or what little lady? You'll scream?" Dianne noted how clean and well presented they were they didn't seem like regular muggers.

"No," she smiled confidently, "I wont scream. You might but I certainly wont."

They were beside themselves now. From the floor the injured man let out a groan. The man leaning over her reached out to grab Dianne by the shoulder.

"Listen darlin'...."

She reacted so fast the man had no idea what was happening. Dianne twisted his arm back until it snapped and slammed him face first into the wall with such force that she felt she may have broken his jaw. Behind her another man, the smallest of the three, grabbed her by her shoulders. The third man approached so she kicked off his chest sending him flying. The smallest one holding her stumbled backwards and fell over the hunched man with the broken arm who was kneeling down clutching his injury. Dianne felt herself being released and scrambled forward to the victim on the floor. He was gone.

Where he had been laying there was a shining green object shaped like an arrows head. She scooped it up. Behind her the men got to their feet panting.

"Come on boys." Dianne smiled. "Do you really want me to beat you up again? I mean getting your bums kicked by a girl? That's just embarrassing."

The one with a broken arm let out a roar of frustration and started towards her. The sound of gunfire stopped him in his tracks. They all turned. Behind them, framed in the entrance to the alley, stood a man in well pressed suit aiming a shotgun directly at them.

"_Hillary_?" Dianne exclaimed shocked.

"Let her pass" The butler ordered. The men stood aside and Dianne crossed swiftly to where the he was standing. "Get in the car." Hillary whispered urgently. The two of them backed up with their eyes and the gun still pointed at the assailants. When they reached the street Dianne dived quickly into the waiting Rolls- Royce.

Hillary drove off quickly in a huffy science. Dianne was waiting for the blow to come but it didn't. Deciding she liked it better when he shouted than when he gave her the silent treatment she began to talk.

"How did you know" She asked timidly.

"Bryce put a tracker on your necklace." He snapped

"WHAT?" She demanded angrily, "Don't you guys trust me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you do not have it." The man repeated calmly his back to the cowering men. His voice was soft and though he was well spoken there was a slight eastern- European edge. He stood in a large dark room decorated with the busts off Greek Gods and several glorious portraits depicting battling titans and beautiful nymphs that glowered down at the rooms occupants. Above the desk a set of 'comedy and tragedy' masks watched sightlessly.

"Err no sir" The boldest one muttered nursing his broken arm "He got away"

"How?"

"Well, "The man began, looking desperately at his associates and praying that one of them would take over. They avoided his gaze. "There was this girl.

"_A girl?_" The man turned angrily and thumped his clenched fist on the large polished desk with such force that it shook. A vase depicting Hercules struggle with the hydra smashed to the floor causing the three hulking figures to flinch in terror. Their boss had hardly noticed. His dark eyebrows knotted menacingly as he brushed a stray stand of his greying hair back. "_You let a girl take my arrowhead?"_

"We.. We don't _know _that she took it" stammered the cowering leader.

"So where is it Brooke?"

" Croydon must still have it." Brooke insisted. Behind him the others nodded furiously.

"For your sake he better have." He reached into the draw of his desk and produced a handgun. The three associates backed away nervously. Their boss moved slowly around the desk. Then, to their relief handed Brooke the gun. "Now go and get my arrowhead and leave _no_ survivors!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen by the time that they'd reached Croft manor. Dianne had pretended to be asleep for the last half hour rather than argue with Hillary. He had calmed down a lot since picking her up from the alley but had moved onto the 'it's only because I care' stage of the argument that was somehow much worse than the yelling. She'd let him down and betrayed his trust, she felt miserable.

Her head was turned towards the window which was now clouded with condensation. As they drove up the driveway she wiped it off with the sleeve of her jacket. When they drove past Bryce's van he emerged wrapped up warm against the cold. Dianne couldn't help but scowl at him as they slowed to a stop.

"Had fun?" He asked brightly as She emerged into the cold morning air.

"Yeah a great time thanks' "She said sarcastically leading the way up the large stone steps, "One of my so called friends bugged me and betrayed my trust."

"Err hang on a minuet," Bryce stopped her "Didn't you just sneak off in the middle of the night to a club a hundred miles from home."

"That's beside the point." Dianne snapped

"No," Said Hillary impatiently as he unlocked the front door, "It _is_ the point. How can we trust you when you go out drinking illegally and start a fight in an alley with three huge thugs?"

"I didn't start it!" She replied indignantly. Hillary and Bryce said nothing.

They made their way into the large warm entrance hall. The hall was one of the few rooms that hadn't changed in the last few hundred years. It remained today just as it had've done the day the manor was built. The only modifications were the security measures that Lara had asked Bryce to install. A large monitor stood by the door showing the occupants who was outside and several infer-red cameras filmed the trio as they entered.

A large bark erupted from inside as they crossed the threshold. In a blaze of black fur Dianne was knocked backwards into Bryce who steadied her and cursed the enormous black dog under his breath.

"Hello Nero" Dianne cooed, kneeling by the huge black brute and tickling his ears. She caught Hillary's eye. His temper seemed to have flared up again.

"I destroyed all three of them didn't I?" She shot. Guessing correctly that he was most annoyed that she had been in a fight.

"Oh so that's why they were all advancing on you?" He nodded sarcastically "They were surrendering were they?"

"I could've handled it." Dianne rolled her eyes. She moved off towards the drawing room, Nero at her heels jumping up excitedly every few steps.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Hillary exclaimed angrily. His voice rising shrilly "You shouldn't have been in London let alone in a dark alley with those .... Thugs"

Dianne flopped down on the sofa and tried to avoid the boys eyes. From the corner a noise caught her attention. Lara was sitting on an old leather chair reading . She snapped shut the book and advanced on her sister. She looked livid. Her dark eyes were burning fiercely as she lent over Sophie. "Yes you shouldn't have. It's too dangerous for you to be wondering around"

"Why?" She didn't see what was wrong, she'd been alright hadn't she? Why were they so concerned that she'd snuck out "Is someone trying to kill you _again?_"

"No," Said Hillary removing his coat and motioning that she do the same. "but generally speaking dark alleys and young women don't mix"

"Look I was trying to help that guy" She explained frustrated. She shoved the coat into the butlers hands.

"Oh so your sixth sense told you that you should be roaming around dark London alleys at three A.M did it?" Bryce smirked sarcastically handing Hillary his worn out duffle coat.

"Oh like Lara's never done worse"

"This isn't about me.." Lara started angrily

"No it never is. You did all sorts of crazy things when you were my age yet they're all forgotten. I try and have some fun and I get told off." Dianne muttered. Nero rested his chin on her lap and looked at her reproachfully. She obliged by patting him gently on the head.

"Hanging around in dark alleys is fun is it?" Lara's voice was raising. Recognising the warning signs the boys began to edge towards the door.

"I was trying to help that man!" Dianne stood up facing her sister

"Which man?" Lara demanded

"The one they were beating up." Dianne explained. "I've no idea who he was., he dropped this" She reached into the pocket of her jeans and produced the small green arrow head that she'd found in the alley. The others all moved in closer to look.

"What is it?" Hillary asked

"I'm not sure" Said Bryce taking it and holding it to the light for closer examination. It glowed an eerie green.

"those guys wanted it pretty badly though."

They stood in silence for a moment all staring at the arrow head. Suddenly Lara spoke making them all jump slightly.

"Get some sleep." She ordered turning to Dianne "Bryce come with me."

The two of them let quickly for the tech room. Dianne stared angrily after them for a moment then sank down miserably onto she sofa.

" Typical!" She said to herself "Give her a crusty old relic and she forgets all about telling me off"

"Is that a bad thing?" Hillary smiled. She looked so sad that he didn't have the heart to stay angry at her.

"you hungry?" He asked. Dianne thought for a moment then nodded. He helped her up and led her off to the kitchen "come on I'll make you a sandwich."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you so hard on her?" Bryce sighed settling down in his usual seat in the tech room and switching on the laptop.

"She _was_ grounded." Lara reminded him. "It's not like I banned her from going out just for fun."

"I don't just mean tonight," Bryce replied quickly "You two just seem to snap at each other all of the time"

"She's always challenging me!" Lara responded defensively. She was about to say '_it's her age' _but something held her back. It wasn't true. Dianne was always pushing her for a reaction.

"Well.." Bryce said slowly avoiding Lara's eye.

"Well what?" Lara demanded.

" Nothing. Bryce chickened out. Quailing under his employers furious glare.

"_Bryce?"_

"Well maybe she just wants some attention. You're always off around the world and she never sees you." He said this last bit very quickly and waited for Lara to explode. To his surprise she merely sighed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"It's hard to talk to her. We don't have much in common"

"Are you kidding?" Bryce smiled slyly "She just took out three blokes in an alley and recovered a mysterious artefact. I'd say you have a lot in common."

Lara shook her head sadly. "I don't want her to live my life."

"Tomb raiding's all she's ever known though. "Bryce said placing the arrowhead under a scanner. After a few seconds it was displayed on the screen and he was able to magnify it for a closer look. Lara slipped into silence staring at the screen.

"I'll talk to her later" She promised herself.


	3. Xavier Arnhem

Chapter Two: Xavier Arnhem

"Morning." Dianne yawned as she made her way into the tech room.

Lara raised an eyebrow and glanced towards the clock on the wall, it was one P.M. and by now the table was littered with weird looking objects. Dianne could see Bryce partially obscured by a large microscope.

"Morning'" he said brightly

Dianne sat down groggily in the chair opposite and pulled her cardigan up around her to keep her warm. "Found out about that arrow thing yet?" She asked

"Well it's definitely an emerald" Said Bryce confidently from behind a mass of complicated looking equipment

"Really?" She said sarcastically gazing at the shining green object.

"We need to find that man you saved" Lara said skipping the pleasantries and getting straight to business

"the one in the dark alley that I shouldn't have been in?" Dianne smirked '_see_,' she thought,' _if I hadn't have been there you wouldn't have your new pet project. And do I get a thank you? Will I get to help out? Will I hell!_'

"Yes that one" Lara replied coldly. her patients waning.

"What did he look like?" Hillary asked bringing over a fresh pot of tea. He set the tray down as carefully as he could, managing to avoid Bryce's detritus. Amongst the mess Dianne noticed the morning papers. There was a familiar man on the front.

"Hey that's him!" She cried surprised.

"You're sure?" Lara asked swiftly as Bryce snatched it up.

"Yes" She nodded certain, she could hardly forget.

"Bugger." Bryce muttered causing Hillary to shoot him a dark reproachful look.

"what?" Dianne asked moving around the table to get a better look.

"He's dead." Said Bryce disappointed. He indicated the headline '_Man killed in own home'_

"What?" Dianne gasped her hand clapped to her mouth. She was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. "I should've gone after him or called an ambulance or something"

"Wouldn't have helped." Bryce shook his head sympathetically "A bullet through the brains not really treatable."

"He was shot?!"

"Murdered it says here," Bryce passed the paper to Lara. She stared at the front page for a few moments. Her eyes glazed over . The others watched her expectantly "Come on." She ordered Dianne, suddenly snapping out of her thoughts. "Where going to the police station"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mans name was Mortimer Croydon, an dealer of ancient Greek artefacts. He had indeed been shot in his home but the police were very interested to hear that he'd been beaten up in an alley beforehand. In fact Dianne and Lara had been more help to the police than the police were to them. As it was a murder enquiry the police were reluctant to give much information away about Croydon's death instead they asked Dianne to go over what had happened in the alley. However she neglected to mention the arrow head. Before they had gone into the station Lara had warned Dianne not to.

"But it could be why he was murdered" Dianne had protested as she and Lara walked swiftly down the street.

"yes but they'll want to collect it as evidence," Lara explained, "and it's safer at Croft manor than here."

Dianne didn't buy into that one bit. She recognised the familiar glint in her sisters eye. She was going to get to the bottom of this herself.

Because she had not told them about the arrow head Dianne's evidence had not been very helpful to the police. She had however been able to identify two of the men from the alley. Dianne had spent an hour searching through police photos until she had come across the man who's arm she'd broken and the one that had grabbed her. She had recognised them instantly and was slightly surprised when the detective inspector interviewing her recognised them to.

"Wesley Morgan and Phillip Brooke" He muttered to himself.

"Do you know them?" Lara enquired as innocently as she could. Dianne knew that Lara was not keen to give the impression that she would be investigating as well. The police might ask awkward questions and they'd have to give up the arrow head.

"I do indeed lady croft. "The detective nodded his eyes were fixed on the photos as though he thought they'd slip away if he averted his gaze. "They work for Xavier Arnhem."

"Let me guess, "Lara smiled, "He collects ancient Greek artefacts"

"How did you..?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to get to Arnhem before the police do." Dianne said to Lara as they sped down the steps of the police station and headed for the parked motorcycle.

"No _we_ don't," Lara shook her head, "If those men were working for him then they'd recognise you."

Dianne opened her mouth to protest but it was obvious that Lara wasn't listening. She reached into her pocket and withdrew her mobile.

"Bryce? I need you to find a man by the name of Xavier Arnhem. Quick as you can please."

"Arnhem?" Bryce double checked. Lara could hear keys tapping on his laptop "Oh that was quick. This guys pretty famous Lara."

"Really?"

"Yep... assault and battery... attempted murder... arms dealing. Sounds nice" Bryce said sarcastically.

"What's he doing out of prison?" Lara marvelled.

"Never proved," Bryce replied, "apparently all the key witnesses had a habit of disappearing. Is he our man?"

"I'm not sure yet. Got an address?"

After a few moments silence Bryce came through.

"Hamsted?" Lara repeated. "That's not to far from here. Listen Bryce, can you get Hillary to pick Dianne up from the police station?"

When Lara put the phone down Dianne was looking daggers at her.

"I've already said no Dianne."

"It's not that. I can get home on my own you know!" Dianne snapped. They had reached the motorbike which was parked outside the gardens used by the streets residence. It was deserted now as it was getting colder. Soggy leaves stuck to the benches just inside the railings.

"I just feel better if I know your safe." Lara sighed scrapping some of the brown leaves off. a bench and sat down looking worn out.

"Are you okay?" Dianne enquired slightly concerned. It wasn't often that she saw her sister looking anything other than one hundred percent.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Lara explained.

"Why?" Dianne sat next to her, the bench was slightly wet and she felt her jeans going soggy.

" Because when I went to check on you, you were gone you silly sod."

"You checked on me?" Breathed, she was outraged.

"I always do."

"To make sure I haven't snuck out?" Dianne asked incredulously.

"No," Lara sighed. "I Just sleep better when I know that your safe." Dianne was looking at her strangely so she decided to elaborate. " I make a lot of enemies doing what I do. I worry that you'll get hurt and I wont be there to save you. I know your safe with Hillary and Bryce but when your on your own..."

"I can fight you know" Dianne protested but her voice had softened greatly.

"I know" Lara laughed. "I can't help it. I'm your sister it's my job to worry."

Dianne smiled then did something that she hadn't done in years. She wrapped her arms around her sisters shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Made up have we?" Hillary called. They broke apart to see their butler emerging from the silver rolls. He looked delighted to see that they were no longer bickering.

Dianne didn't reply. As they pulled off she smiled and waved at her sister feeling truly happy for the first time in as long as she could remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at Croft manor just as the gardener was leaving. He didn't seem very happy. He was shouting angrily at a perturbed Bryce and indicating a torn and bloodstained leg.

"Nero" Hillary and Dianne muttered together.

Sure enough as they walked past the fuming man he growled darkly in a thick Scotch accent

"Tha' flippin dog should be shot."

He marched down the steps and headed for his van slamming the door behind him.

" What's..." Dianne began but was cut off mid sentence as the giant dog slammed into her knocking her down. He had lunged with such force that he fell past her toppling down the steps. He landed in the drive way with a bump and shook himself up just as the gardener revved the van and sped in his direction.

"_Nero!_" Dianne screamed as the van collided with the dog sending him skidding across the gravel. She tore down the steps as the van drove off with a screech closely followed by the boys.

" Barstard!" Bryce cursed as the van disappeared at high speed out of the gates.

Dianne and Hillary lent down by the dog. His eyes were closed and he was motionless.

"Can you fix him?" Dianne asked Bryce desperately her eyes filling with tears.

Bryce knelt down with them and pulled the dog nearer. He lifted up the fur on the dogs stomach to reveal a dented metal casing. He lifted a small hatch to reveal a maze of lights and wires. They cracked and fizzed sending thick grey smoke into the techno- wizards face. He looked into Dianne's shining eyes and smiled as reassuringly as he could.

"I'll give it a go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara had always liked the autumn, not many people did which was probably why she preferred it. Everyone was in a rush to get home and it felt as though she had the entire heath to herself. She had decided to walk through Hamsted on her way to Xavier's rather than bust straight in. For one thing she needed to decide what she was going to say to him. If he was as dangerous as Bryce said he was she did not want to give too much away. If he suspected that the arrowhead was at Croft manor the she and the others would be in serious danger.

As she neared the address that Bryce had given her she thought more about what had just happened between her and her sister and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She was pleased that they had at least seemed to reach an understanding. ' _At least she knows that I care' _Lara thought.

It only took her a few minuets to reach Xavier's house. As she neared she could see a man with a broken arm struggling with a heavy box. She recognised him instantly from the police mug shot

"Need a hand?" She asked sweetly. Brooke nodded gratefully as Lara took the box from him.

"Just in the van please love." He smiled.

Lara carried it over and set it down in the back of a small blue van filled with complicated equipment and suitcases.

"Going away?" Lara asked turning back to the large thuggish Brooke.

"Yeah," He smiled toothily, his eyes planted firmly on Lara's chest. " Going on an archaeological dig." He said obviously thinking that this would impress her.

"With Mr Arnhem?" Lara pressed.

Brookes eyes suddenly snapped up to hers. He looked very suspicious. "Who are you?"

"Lady Lara Croft, I'd like a word with Mr Arnhem" She smiled. She started up the steps but he grabbed her wrist.

"What about?" He said aggressively.

"Now now Phillip," Called a voice from the doorway. "Is that any way to treat such a distinguished guest?"

Lara looked up to see a sallow skinned elderly gentleman with dark features smiling warmly at her. He extended his hand to greet her. "Lady Croft, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering if I could have a private word with you Mr Arnhem." Lara said taking his hand.

"But of course," he replied graciously, "and please, call me Xavier."

Lara nodded as she was led into the house. All around her heavy set men were carrying boxes and headed for the front door.

"I hear that your going on a dig." Lara said questioningly as she was led up the grand staircase.

"Ah yes, you are an archaeologist yourself are you not lady Croft?"

"Of sorts" Lara agreed. To her surprise Arnhem laughed.

"Yes I believe I read an article on your exploits in '_the national geographic' _He smiled at her as he opened a pair of large, wooden, double doors to reveal a long dark study.

"Tell me, "Arnhem said taking a seat at his desk and motioning that Lara do the same. "What brings the famous Lara Croft to my humble abode?"

"I heard that you were quite the expert on the ancient Greeks." Lara said gazing up at the eyrie masks mounted above the desk "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

Arnhem nodded graciously as Lara reached into her pocket and produced a print out of the emerald arrow that she had taken from Bryce before leaving. She smiled with satisfaction as Arnhems eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Where did you get this?" He breathed.

"A friend of mine Mortimer Croydon sent me it, he was murdered yesterday." Lara lied.

"I am sorry," Arnhem replied insincerely. "Do you have the artefact with you?"

"No it was stolen."

Arnhem looked disappointed for a moment then recovered himself. "This is indeed an interesting piece, If you were to find it I would be more than happy to examine it for you."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I am afraid not." Arnhem replied, he was obviously lying. He stood up abruptly and Lara knew that the interview was over.

"How will I contact you when I have it?" Lara asked rising from her chair to leave

"My assistant Mr Morgan will give you my contact number in Crete. You can reach me there"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dianne sat down near Bryce and watched him work on her large pet. He had been badly damaged and even the techno- wizard himself wasn't certain that he'd be able to fix it. Hillary had left an awkward silence in his wake as he'd rushed off to answer the phone moments before. It was a while before Bryce spoke attempting to ease the tension and draw Dianne's focus away from the crushed Nero.

"So," He smiled at her with a mock cheerful voice as a wire snapped and fizzed in his face, "I hear you and Lara had a chat."

In spite of herself Dianne smiled. "Yeah, look I'm sorry I was being such an idiot. I just felt..."

"Like she didn't care." Bryce finished her sentence for her. She nodded in agreement.

"I know it's silly it's just that sometimes I feel a little neglected. Not by you guys," She added quickly as Bryce looked up hurt, "It's just that she's not often around."

"Well," Bryce smiled returning to his work, "You just have to make the most of it while she's here. I mean now that she's focused on this Arnhem thing she's not likely to go anywhere."

"Yeah, maybe I can help her out." Dianne smiled.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Bryce replied, glad that his doubtful expression was hidden behind a thick layer of smoke. He looked up again as Hillary entered the room looking slightly flustered. "What's up?" He asked slightly concerned to see the butler so agitated.

Hillary looked apologetically at Dianne. "Err... Lara's off to Crete."


	4. The temple of Artemis

Chapter three: The temple of Artemis

To be sure that she'd arrive before Arnhem Lara had needed to call in another favour from her old friends in the army. She had flown by helicopter to a ship just off of the coast of Greece and given a state of the art motor-boat. The boat was virtually un dectable and could reach it's top speed with hardly a sound. It was an expensive piece of machinery so they had been slightly apprehensive about giving it to her.

"I promise I'll take good care of her' "Lara smiled lowering herself in. "Besides as it's a design you _stole_ from Bryce I think it's more than fair that you lend it to me."

"The British government never steals Lara," The commander laughed. "It merely copies without the creators consent."

She reached the island of Crete after dark. It was a cloudless night. The full moon shone low reflecting on the surface of the water. Watching from a little distance out to sea Lara saw Arnhem and his men unloading their equipment from his yacht. They were all heavily armed including Arnhem. He was overlooking the process with a peculiar expression on his face. He could barely contain his excitement. '_I wonder what's so important to him'_ Lara thought as the final crates were unloaded. _'What meant so much to him that he had Croydon killed and what has this got to do with the arrowhead?'_

Arnhem and his men began to head off into the white mountains. Lara had a very bad feeling about this. She drew the boat into the port once she was sure that they had gone and stalked away after them. It Didn't take her long to catch up with Arnhem and his men. They were almost at a snails pace as they climbed up the steep slopes with their heavy cargo. Lara had expected Arnhem to be hurrying them along so was surprised to find him ambling along amongst the crowd. Though he quivered with excitement he seemed to be relishing every moment of the expedition.

After nearly half an hours walk the dusty road stopped abruptly at the side of a steep mountain in a small valley. It was such a steep climb that it was almost vertical. More like a cliff face than mountain.

Lara watched expectantly from the shadows.

"What now?" Brooke sighed angrily "How are we supposed to get around that?" He did not seem to have been enjoying the walk as much as Arnhem was. Even from a distance Lara could see that he was worn out and drenched with sweat.

"Patience Brooke," Arnhem smiled. He then turned to a smaller man. Lara recognised him as Wesley Morgan, another of Croydon's attackers from the alley. "Wesley fetch the scroll."

Morgan obliged swiftly. He practically dived into the leather bag that he was carrying, knocking off his glasses in the process. Embarrassed by his clumsiness he stooped down and snatched them up and secured them on his overly large nose. He peered out from between a gap in his muddy blond hair apologetically as he handed Arnhem a piece of parchment. To his relief his boss did not scold him. Instead he laughed softly.

"There is no rush Wesley," He said, opening up the scroll. "There is plenty of night left."

His followers seemed to be as perplexed by this statement as Lara was. They watched him move to the mountainside as though they feared for his sanity. When he could move no further he turned his gaze skyward. Addressing the moon he read from Morgan's scroll. Lara recognised it as ancient Greek. Lara cursed herself for never learning to speak it. She could read almost every language on the globe including ancient Greek but had never bothered to learn to speak it. She'd considered it a dead language and hadn't seen little point.

She did However recognise one word Artemis. Lara knew the name instantly. She remembered the legends of Artemis, the Greek Goddess of the moon and sister of Apollo. Artemis was the mother of nymphs and was famous for having a giant scorpion kill Orion who had attempted to rape her. She was also the goddess of the hunt. Suddenly the arrowhead was beginning to make sense.

Arnhem's cries echoed around the small valley so loudly that Lara feared that he might create a landslide. Her fears seemed to be confirmed when as his voice died away the ground started to shake violently. The light of the moon shone down suddenly so bright that it momentarily blinded Lara. She shielded her eyes as they adjusted. A tremendous crack drew her attention to the side of the mountain where Arnhem was standing. The mountain appeared to be splitting in two.

Arnhem's men cried out in horror and started back down the path but he stopped them with a warning shout. "_Stay where you are!"_

The split in the rock had began to take shape as it widened. It smoothed out to reveal a large doorway underneath a carved crescent moon. Just as suddenly as it had begun the ground stopped shaking. Panting with pleasure Arnhem turned to his men. "Welcome," He bellowed, "To the temple of Artemis! Bring everything in as quickly as you can!"

"sir," Morgan asked edgily, "Shouldn't some of us stay on guard?"

Arnhem shook his head and began to move into the doorway."No reason to Wesley. nobody knows that we're here."

"Want to bet?" Lara whispered, slowly sneaking after them.

Lara crept along the dark corridors a few paces behind the last man. The entire temple appeared to have been hewn from within the mountain. It was incredible. In the dim light of the workmen's torches Lara could see that the walls were decorated with beautiful nymphs and hunters carved in the surface. Wild animals gambled as men with bows and arrows posed, ready to fire. The main image seemed to be of a beautiful woman hunter, flanked by naked nymphs. A small crescent moon sat above her brow, it was Artemis.

The air was becoming much cooler as they went deeper into the temple. They were sloping down into the darkness. It soon became so dark that Lara was forced to pick up the pace for fear of becoming lost. She held her breath, heart pumping madly as she crept closer to the last man. '_If he turns around_,' She thought desperately, _'I'm done for_.'

Luckily for Lara the man did not turn around, he was engrossed in the images on the walls which were steadily becoming more disturbing. The tranquil images of nature and beauty were slowly fading out as they moved on. Now, as they neared what must be the main chamber they had turned into violent and chilling warnings. The hunters remained but were no longer chasing deer and boars. The animals had been replaced by people. There were men, women, children even all running from the shining Artemis, no longer flanked by nymphs but snarling dogs. '_This isn't going to be good_!' Lara thought, shaking her head as the now whimpering man made his way into the chamber.

She hung back in the shadows and watched as Arnhem and his men began to unload their research equipment around a black velvet cloth in the centre of the room and set about recording their find. ' _At least they know what they're doing_.' Lara smiled,' _most of the bad guys just smash and grab_.'

She snapped out of her musings as a cry came from the middle of the room. One of Arnhem's men had pulled back the velvet cloth to reveal a stunning silver bow. It stood nearly six feet tall and shone an eerie green, despite the fact that there was no light in the chamber other than that of the men's dim torches. The light was so bright that it lit the entire chamber. Lara could now see everything properly. The room was decorated with similar engravings as in the corridors but was embellished with glorious life sized statues of the nymphs. Lara was not the only ones admiring them, several of Arnhem's men whispered and laughed like childish schoolboys.

This did not hold Lara's attention for long. She soon found herself gazing at a giant silver image of the goddess, holding a scorpion the size of a car. She filled one side of the cavernous room, her eyes made of the same emerald as the arrow head. She sat naked with one had clutching her chest. In the dim light Lara could just make out some sort of stick protruding from the statue. _It was an arrow!_

"Finally!" Arnhem bellowed triumphantly he suddenly seemed very dangerous. He was loosing control and appeared quite insane to Lara. "Finally I have it. The arrow of Artemis."

"Not quiet sir," Morgan reminded him. He quailed under Arnhem's furious glare as his increasingly maniacal employer turned fiercely to face him. "Not yet anyway. But I'm sure that Lady Croft..."

"Ah yes.. _Lara croft! _How fortunate for us that she is now after the head. Poor girl doesn't quite know what she's getting herself into."

" Enlighten me then." Lara growled, unheard from her hiding place.

"Brooke," Arnhem ordered sharply, "As you have done nothing but complain all of the way..."

"But sir, I can't do nuffing with me arm like this." He moaned indicating his broken limb.

"Arnhem appeared not to have heard the interruption. "You may have the honour of removing the arrow."

"No way!" Brooke protested, backing away.

Suddenly enraged Arnhem withdrew his gun and aimed it at the large mans head. "DO IT NOW!" He bellowed. His eyes widened unnaturally and his grey hair falling into his eyes.

Reluctantly Brooke climbed up onto the Goddess and reached out to remove it. His hand stopped inches away from it.

"Sir!" He called out. "There's funny writing on this thing. Maybe we should wait...."

"I have waited too long!" Arnhem shrieked. He fired a bullet inches away from Brooke's head. All around the room Arnhem's men flinched at the sound of the gunfire. It had the desired effect. Brooke thrust his arm out and withdrew the arrow. There was a collective intake of breath as the rooms occupants all waited for a terrible blow. It did not come.

Brooke sighed with relief as he slid down from the Goddesses thigh. However as he reached the ground there came another cracking noise, like splitting stone.

"The mountain is closing!" Shrieked the man that Lara had stayed so close behind "We will be killed"

"No!" Shouted Morgan, pointing to one of the nymphs. The stone statues were cracking and crumbling away to reveal the most beautiful women that Lara had ever seen. They had dark flowing hair and skin that seemed to glow like the moon. They swayed towards the men singing and laughing in soothing, fluttering voices. The men were entranced and rooted to the spot as the nymphs drew closer.

"No!" Arnhem cried. "Cover your ears!"

It was too late. Inches away from the men the nymphs changed with a snap into snarling black dogs even larger than Nero. Pandemonium broke out. The men ran desperately but were cut down by the wild beasts. Seizing her opportunity Lara reached for her gun and waded into the Frey.

"_CROFT?!" _Arnhem yelled in surprise as she ran towards him, dodging two hellhounds and shooting a third in the eye as it leapt, muzzle stained with blood, towards her. She aimed her gun at Arnhem once she was a few feet away and bellowed

"Give me the arrow Xavier!"

"No!" He shouted back, holding back Brooke who still had the arrow "I've waited my life for this Croft. I won't let you stop me!"

He aimed his gun at her and squeezed gently on the trigger. As he did so a mass of black fur swam into his line of vision and he felt a sharp pain in the side of his face. The bullet whistled past Lara as she looked on appalled at the sight in front of her. One of the hounds had latched onto the side of Arnhem's face and was mauling him. Its eyes were ablaze and blood trickled down its entire body.

"Shoot it!" Arnhem yelled desperately. "Shoot it Brooke!"

Brooke stood stock still with fear watched the scene in horror. His hand was clamped so tightly around the arrow that his knuckles were as pale as his face.

"Brooke," Lara called, "_Give _it to me."

He didn't need telling twice. He flung the silver object at Lara and ran for his live. Lara followed quickly without so much as a backwards glance at the screaming Arnhem.

There's still more to come but- what do you think. I had trouble with this section so any advice and I'll change it. ;-)


	5. The bonfire night battles

**Hi- long time no see. Hopefully the delay's been worth it. Please enjoy :**

Chapter four: The bonfire night battle

The small town where Lara had landed was now waking up and going about its business as usual. It appeared that none of the islands inhabitants had been disturbed by last nights occurrence in the mountains and had slept through.

As Lara sat down on a short wooden jetty in the docks the local fishermen watched her curiously as they prepared to set out to sea, it seemed unusual to them that a woman as pretty as Lara would be travelling alone. Especially out of the tourist season.

Lara gave them a friendly nod as she reached into her pocket and produced a pair of sunglasses. She hit a buttton on the side and the tech room swam into focus. After a moment Bryce and Hillary appeared beaming at her.

"Hi boys" She smiled warmly, very pleased to see them.

"Lara hi!" They chorused and immediately bombarded her with questions. "How'd you get on? Did you catch up with Arnhem?"

"I'm fine thanks and yes I did." She nodded

"And...?" Bryce asked expectantly

"And he was mauled to death by a hell hound whilst disturbing the Gods of ancient Greece." Lara intoned in a bored 'sing-song' voice

"So nothing out of the ordinary then." The techno wizard smiled back taking a bite of his sandwich, it was lunch time in England. Lara's lips pursed slightly, she hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"He was trying to get his hands on this." She said lifting the arrow up to the eyepiece in an attempt to distract Bryce from his taunting meal. "It's the rest of that arrow, any luck finding out what it is yet?" She finished almost sarcastically with a playful glint in her dark eyes.

"Lara if you know just tell me." Bryce sighed desperately. He'd been working flat out for nearly three days with no luck and was in no mood for games.

"I thought you could find _anything_ out Bryce." She teased.

"Lara!"

"Try 'the arrow of Artemis'" She smiled, putting the poor man out of his misery. He disappeared across the room for a moment leaving Lara and Hillary alone. Hillary took Bryce's now vacated seat and turned wearily to his employer. Lara thought that he looked very strained, as though he had something on his mind. It didn't take a genius to work out what was concerning him.

"Where's Dianne?" Lara asked softly.

"She's not back from school yet." He sighed miserably

"Is she okay?"

"I think you need to talk with her when you get back Lara, she's really down." He ran his fingers through his short hair distractedly and looked sincerely into the screen "She just wants to spend some time with you."

"I _had_ to do this Hillary." Lara replied feeling very guilty "Sometimes I don't have a choice in what I do and I can't let her get involved. It's too dangerous." She finished desperately almost pleading for him to understand.

"I know Lara." He nodded his support "But there are other ways to involve her in your life besides adventuring."

"How?"

"I don't know.. "He searched for the right words "'Girl talk' I suppose is the best way to put it."

"Me? 'girl talking?'" Lara's eyebrows raised incredulously.

Hillary shook his head "You don't have to talk Lara, you just have to listen."

"Okay," Relented Lara "you're right. When she gets back tell her I'll be home tomorrow evening we'll chat then."

"Ah" He stopped her "she's out tomorrow. Bonfire night in the village with her friends from school."

"I'll sort something out." Lara promised. Suddenly there was a cry from across the room.

"Bingo!" Bryce whooped

"Found something?" Hillary called sarcastically. He lifted the camera and moved it over so that Lara could see.

"Yep." Bryce grinned triumphantly "An article on a 1940s dig in Crete. Looks like they found your temple first Lara.Get this: the man in charge of the dig was a Dr Walter Croydon!"

"Mortimer's father?" Lara enquired

Bryce nodded "I should imagine so. It says here that they found the arrow head but not the arrow. Croydon and his partner Tristan Ford spent the the last 60 years researching the arrow and trying to find the temple again."

"We need to find their research." Hillary said turning to Lara

"We could always ask Mr Ford" Bryce put in smugly

"He's still alive!?" Lara was shocked "He must be in his 90s"

"Yep and working at the British museum."

"I take it all back Bryce, you're a genius!" Lara smiled "Pick me up with the arrow head tomorrow at the airport and we'll pay Mr Ford a visit. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until the Victorian grandfather clock struck eight that Hillary realised something was amiss. He'd taken over from Bryce in the tech room once Bryce had left for London to take the arrowhead to Lara. Hillary had lost track of time stuck behind the computer screen but the clocks chimes had now drawn his attention to the fact that he hadn't heard Dianne leave. She was supposed to have left for the village two hours ago yet he hadn't heard a peep from her.

The fireworks display had already started, he could hear the whizzes and bangs and the occasional brightly coloured spark had illuminated the room. '_Why hasn't she left?_' He wondered rising from his seat '_She'd better not have snuck _out'

Hillary mounted the grand wooden staircase in the hall and headed up to the second floor. He made his way along the balcony to her room but stopped when he noticed that the door to the library was open.

The library was a long Georgian room, filled with towering pine bookshelves stacked to the ceiling with dusty volumes. There were desks and comfortable chairs around an old stone fireplace decorated with swirling knots and laughing faces, they creped Hillary out slightly as they seemed to stare at you as you sat reading. But the grandest feature of the library was the massive window on the far side, overlooking the village. From that spot you could see for miles around.

The glow a firework bathed the dark room in green light for a second drawing Hillary's attention to a figure sitting on the windowsill arms around its knees. He moved closer and stood behind Dianne. She did not turn her head but continued to stare out at the display.

"I thought you were going into the village." Hillary said softly. Dianne still kept her focus on the village. Hillary could see that her eyes were very bright, as though she'd been crying. It took her a moment to answer.

"I didn't really feel like it." She whispered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve "Has Bryce gone?"

"Yes," Hillary replied placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "he left a while ago. He and Lara should be back anytime soon."

"Great. Another flying visit is it?" She said bitterly.

"Dianne," He sighed perching next to her "I know it's not easy on you but you have to understand.."

"Why?" She cut him off angrily rising from her seat "Why should I always be the one to 'understand' to compromise. It's not like she ever notices when I make an effort. She'd probably be just as happy if I weren't here."

"That's not true." Hillary said firmly "Remember when you were away at school..?"

"When she packed me off to boarding school you mean." Dianne interrupted again, turning her back on the butler. He rose up and gently spun her around.

"It wasn't like that," He pleaded, desperate for the girls to get on "she thought it was for the best. It was what your father wanted for you." Dianne calmed down slightly at the mention of her father. She nodded sadly as she sat back down on the sill. Hillary continued "Lara was miserable the whole time that you were away. I haven't seen her like that since your father died. She loves you she's just terrible at showing it."

Joining her again he put one arm around her and pushed back a stray strand of her long dark hair with his free hand. Her appearance reminded him strongly of Lara when she was young.

"I've never told you about my first day here have I?" He whispered "I arrived expecting it to be like any number of my last jobs. I'll never forget Lara answering the door on me. She was so young, only a year older than you are now. She looked so tired and drained and she was so exhausted from crying than she could barely stand. I remember she was bustling around in the kitchen trying to make us some tea, she was practically clinging to the work surface for support, but she still wouldn't let me help her."

"So she's always been this stubborn then?" Dianne smirked, Hillary laughed

"By the time that she'd finished I was convinced that she was about lie down and die and then you started to cry in the next room. She just leapt up and ran in after you, she was suddenly full of life, totally different. I watched her pick you up and play with you and all trace of her depression was gone."

"A lot's changed since then Hillary" Dianne reminded him shaking her head.

"Yes some things have changed," he relented "you've become as stubborn as your sister for one thing. But the way she feels about you wont change. Sweetheart, you are what keeps your sister going and though she might not say it as often as she should, I _know_ that she feels it."

"Thanks Hillary" She hugged him tightly but suddenly pulled apart when a loud bang shook the house. "What was that?" She asked fearfully, thinking that a stray firework had hit the building. The noise seemed to have come from the hall. Hillary went to investigate.

He poked his head gingerly out onto the landing overlooking the entrance hall. A gunshot rang through the house and a bullet whizzed past his head, missing by inches and burying itself deep in the wooden doorframe. Hillary jerked his head inside as a voice bellowed:

"NO! WE NEED THEM ALIVE!"

The butler turned to face Dianne "There's someone in the house!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara's plane from Greece was delayed so it was very late by the time that she and Bryce reached the museum. They'd been lucky enough to find a parking space near the station and walked the short distance from Tottenham court road. They walked swiftly through the rain washed streets as it was so cold. Lara was suffering all the more as this time yesterday she'd been sweating it out in sunny Greece.

"Do you think they'll let us in?"Bryce asked doubtfully as they made there way up the impressive steps.

Lara didn't reply. She simply gave him a knowing smile and knocked loudly on the huge front doors. A disgruntled security guard appeared, his expression softened greatly when he saw who it was. Lara was a regular 'after hours' visitor at the museum and was know to most of the security staff.

The man welcomed them both in, flustered that he had been so rude. He apologised profusely as he led the way inside. After a brief discussion the guard led the way to Mr Fords office.

Their feet echoed through the main hall ad they made their way up the white staircase past the reading room. The museum seemed eyrie with no one in it. Bryce had only ever been inside while it was filled with tourists and school children filming everything in sight. Plastic statues of Anubis and busts of Tutankhamun watched them pass through the gift shop. They freaked him out a little so he hurried to keep up.

The guard led them through Ancient Egypt, then Rome before the finally reached Greece. It felt to Bryce as though they were travelling the world in seconds and he wondered vaguely what this era would leave behind. He was so lost in thought that he wasn't looking where he was going, and crashed painfully into Lara as they stopped suddenly outside a door.

The guard told them to wait while he saw if Ford was busy. He was gone a matter of moments before he poked his head out again and waved them inside. He left closing the door behind him.

Fords office was in fact a storeroom. It was dimly lit by high ceiling lamps and didn't appear to contain any windows. Inside was row after row of wooden crates and shelves piled high with meticulously labelled pieces of broken pottery and stone. In between one of these rows was a long wooden desk, strewn with reports and research. A small hunched man sat half obscured by a teetering pile.

He seemed as ancient as any of the exhibits. He had lost all of his hair and his face was so badly lined he looked like a mosaic. A pair of, sunken and tired watery eyes peered back at them over thick horn- rimmed spectacles as the pair of them shifted uneasily into the room. They appeared to have disturbed him in the middle of something. However he didn't seem to mind. He rose slowly from his chair and crossed to meet them.

"Mr Ford?" Lara enquired, taking his withered hand.

"Ah you must be Lady Croft." He croaked delighted at the company.

"Yes but please call me Lara. This is my assistant Bryce" Bryce nodded a greeting to the old man who returned it with a toothless grin.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ford asked as he shifted slowly back into his seat.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the arrow of Artimis" Lara asked moving closer.

To Lara and Bryce's surprise the old man suddenly became enraged. His eyes burned with fury. "That blasted thing!" He yelled hoarsely "I wish I'd never set eyes on that damned temple. What a waste of human life!"

"Do you mean Croydon?" Bryce asked, backing off slightly.

"His, my own." Ford wailed "We should never have gone there in the first place let alone spent our lives trying to re-locate it. Where has it got us? What have we achieved? If only He'd listened!" He finished, weeping into his hands.

"Who?" Lara pressed him. She spoke softly and placed a comforting hand on his fore- arm. Ford shook her off.

"Walter of course! Poor Walter, his boy's dead to I believe. No doubt murdered for his fathers mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Lara said puzzled "Mr Ford is there something that you need to tell us?"

"Need?" The man moaned bitterly "My dear girl there is no need for you and your friend to get any further involved than you already are. Forget the arrow, forget my ravings. I'm just an old man and a foolish one at that."

"I'm already involved," Lara said pulling out the two arrow pieces from her bag, a look of terror passed across Tristan Ford's face "please Mr Ford tell me what's wrong."

"Where did you get this?" He breathed.

"The temple. Mr Ford what do we need to know?" Lara pleaded.

"Oh!" Ford exclaimed desperately "Oh no! What have you done you foolish child?"

"I didn't.." Lara began to protest but the old man cut across.

"The Nymphs. Why didn't they stop you?" He demanded.

"They tried." Lara smiled, slightly pleased with herself.

"And they'll try again." The man said harshly "My dear girl this arrow should never have been removed from the temple. You have unleashed a power terrible enough to destroy the world. You know the legends of Artemis yes?" Both Lara and Bryce nodded "The mortal Niobe boasted to Leto, mother of Artemis and Apollo that as she had more children she was a superior mother. Upon Hearing this Apollo and his sister hunted down all of Niobe's children and left no survivors.

Seeing what her children had done Leto took their arrows and burnt every one. Except for this one. Artemis hid it from her mother by turning it to silver and burying it in a hidden temple. It is said that with this one arrow it is possible to wipe out entire nations. It is a very dangerous tool in the wrong hands Lady Croft. You must understand we did not know this at the time."

"Sorry," Bryce stopped him, looking slightly concerned "can we go back to the Nymph dogs 'trying again'?"

"They are there to protect the arrow," Ford explained matter of factly "they have hunted Walter and myself our entire lives just to find the head. Now that the entire arrow is missing...."

"Great!" Bryce exclaimed hysterically "If Arnhem wasn't dead I'd kill him!"

"Arnhem?" Ford breathed

"You know him?"

"I know a Victor Arnhem, he was our guide in the temple".

Bryce and Lara exchanged glances "Did he have a son called Xavier?" She asked.

"He may well have done. He was a dangerous man Lady Croft. He would have used the Arrow given the chance."

"What for?"

"Our expedition was right in the midst of the Greek civil war." Ford explained, a touch of sadness and regret in his voice "Arnhem was a militant member of ELAS. Who knows what he could have done with the arrow. But we did not..."

"Know this at the time." Bryce finished for him "Okay. look there's no problem really." He turned to face Lara "Arnhem and son are well and truly out of business and we've got the arrow. All we have to do is get it back to the temple before the nasty nymphs get us."

"Might be easier said than done." Lara said looking past him. Out of the shadows a swarm of beautiful nymphs moved slowly and threateningly towards them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hillary crossed the library hurriedly and grabbed Dianne's wrist dragging her across to the old stone fireplace. She watched in amazement as he pushed a seemingly ordinary knot in the carved pattern and a set of crumbling spiral steps appeared leading down into the darkness. He forced her in and it sealed itself shut behind them. In the darkness he felt for a switch and a light came on illuminating the dark passage way. Dianne looked at him quizzically for an explanation but he seemed in no mood to give one. He led the way down still holding on to her. The steps were narrow and falling apart, Dianne clung tighter to the butlers hand for support.

"What's this?" She panted, struggling to keep up. They were going two stairs at a time so must be nearing the basement.

"It's a secret passage way, it leads to the kitchens." Hillary told her distractedly. He let go of her hands as they reached a wooden wall. It was a dead end, or so Dianne thought.

To her further amazement Hillary began to fumble in the darkness, he was crouched down on the dusty floor. Even in the dim light Dianne could see a dramatic change had taken over him. It often did in these situation. '_situations' _Dianne mused_, 'that we all to often find ourselves in.'_ Whenever he was in charge of her safety Hillary's gentle and soft movements were replaced by precision and decisive movements, as though someone else had taken over him. She wondered vaguely if he had been in the army when he was young _'He is pretty handy with a gun' _

Dianne looked up at the large wooden wall and suddenly felt a hot, prickly wave of anger wash over her. "Why wasn't I told about this?" Dianne demanded angrily

"Because you'd have used it." The butler replied simply. He found what he was looking for and the wall moved aside to reveal the darkened kitchen. It contained a large, scrubbed wooden table but had no chairs as they never used it, several wine barrels against the far wall and a vast array of appliances and utensils lining the other. The kitchen was under ground but had a unusually high ceiling as it had to connect with the back gardens via a hatch. In the manors glory days it had been used to deposit the coal and the wine barrels, now days it remained unused

Dianne and Hillary entered silently. They could still hear the fireworks and distant roar of the villagers but now there was a new sound. The intruders looking for them both above in the house and out in the grounds. Dianne moved to a high window on the far wall. Standing on a box she was just able to make out darkened figures roaming the gardens, they were armed.

She turned her attention back to Hillary who was busy counting along the disused wine barrels. He kicked the third one open and delved inside producing a handgun.

"Now listen to me," He said moving closer to the hatch "when we go through the hatch head straight for the maze. Whatever happens DO NOT LOOK BACK. Keep going and stay with me." He took Dianne by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, she was startled to see him so afraid "If anything happens to me head for the centre. There's a secret bunker, just twist the head of the lion statue."

"So many secrets!" Dianne sighed annoyed that they had kept so much from her. Did they really not trust her?

Hillary shook her to make sure that she understood "Dianne, did you hear me? KEEP GOING!" He took her hand and slowly opened the hatch. They crawled out into dark Smokey air. It stank of the distant bonfire and the chemicals from the fireworks. They could still hear the pops and the bangs as they ran, full pelt over the black rain soaked grass around the side of the house, their feet slipping as they went.

Neither of them had a jacket so the night air stung them and caught in their chests as they neared the maze. In the din behind them Dianne heard a deep bark

"Nero!" She called out turning her head.

"Keep running" Hillary urged dragging her onwards. Dianne looked behind her to see the large black dog running towards them, several figures in black were giving chase. The animal covered the distance between the two parties in seconds and pounced on Dianne dragging her down under his enormous weight. Slamming her into the wet grass. Hillary turned and lifted the gun. The bang sounded through the grounds louder than any firework.

"_Hillary!"_

The butler slumped to the floor eyes closed and lay still next to Dianne. The air was already tight in her lungs from the cold but now it seemed to have left her completely. Noise from the fireworks display and the invading villains merged into one distant roar that didn't quite reach her ears. In a daze she pushed the dog aside and crawled to her fallen friend. His white shirt was already completely dyed with blood which shone inky black in the moonlight.

Before she had reached him she felt herself being dragged to her feet by two well built men. Her vision was so badly blurred she could not see their faces . It felt as though she'd completely forgotten how to use her body, all of her senses had deserted her in shock. She shivered as her legs buckled beneath her and the men were forced to hold her up by her elbows as a figure drew into focus. An aging man in a well pressed suit stood before her. His face was obscured by an ancient Greek comedy mask. It smiled manically at her as a calm and soft voice spoke.

"Good evening miss Croft." It said "I believe that you have something of mine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shelves stacked with Greek artefacts swayed ominously for a moment before crashing down on them. Lara reacted instinctively, grabbing Bryce and dragging him under the desk .She rolled on to the other side once the rain of ancient crockery had subsided indicating with a simple hand gesture that he should stay put.

She coughed as several decades of dust rose through the air choking her and obscuring her vision. As the dust began to settle she scanned the room for Ford. The elderly man had not been able to escape in time. He had been crushed under the weight of a falling shelf. His head and torso were protruding from underneath one of the heavy shelves. His skull was cracked, drenching the worn out carpet in blood. His eyes were open, staring glassily into the abyss. It was obvious to Lara even from a distance that the old man had passed on.

The Nymphs continued to advance. Searching desperately around Lara grabbed a large piece of wood that had split from a crate. She stepped onto the desk and prepared for an onslaught. To her surprise the Nymphs did not change into their hound form. Two of them leapt with startling speed and agility onto the desk. She swung her makeshift weapon at the first, sending it cascading with a tremendous force back into the group. It knocked several of them over as it landed. The second Nymph struck her sharply from behind sending her face first into the desk. Lara rolled onto her back in time to see the Nymph pull back a punch. She rolled onto her side as the creature struck. The force of the blow had been so severe that the Nymphs had had gone straight through the thick wooden desk. Lara pulled her leg up into her chest and kicked out at the Nymphs face sending it flying backwards into one of the few crates that remained in tact. Suddenly she heard Bryce cry out. She turned to see that one of the Nymphs was holding her friend a clear foot off of the ground by the throat. His battered old trainers kicked out desperately as he gasped and struggled for breath.

Lara moved desperately forward but the remaining Nymphs blocked her path.

"RETURN WHAT YOU HAVE STOLEN!" The nearest one growled in a distant and screechy voice.

"We were about to!" Lara protested desperately as Bryce grew red in the face. She dived back into her bag and produced the Arrow pieces. To her surprise the Nymph did not take it from her. However the one holding Bryce let him drop. He coughed and wheezed on his knees as he slowly regained his breath.

"YOU MUST NOT LET IT FALL INTO HIS HANDS AGAIN!" The Nymph told Lara.

"Who?" She asked perplexed "Arnhem? He's dead"

"HE STILL THREATENS THIS WORLD"

"You didn't kill him?" Lara breathed indignantly.

"HE STILL CAUSES PAIN AND SUFFERING IN THIS LIFE" The nymph said unhelpfully

"But he is dead?" Lara was very confused now.

"HE WALKS THIS LAND" The nymphs chorused and faded away as if they'd never been there.

"He's in England?" Comprehension suddenly dawned on Lara "Oh no.."

**Was it okay? I was a little worried about switching between the action and that it could get a little bit melodramatic. Let me know if you liked it Plz**


	6. Home sweet home

**Chapter five: Murder at the manor.**

Bryce's nails dug into the leather seats as the car swerved dangerously around the tight bend of the country road. He knew that speed was of the essence but all of the same these sharp bends were unpredictable enough in the daytime, in the pitch black November night they were positively deadly.

He glanced nervously across at Lara and considered asking her to slow down. In the dim light he could see her eyes were narrowed and her shoulders were tensed. Deciding not to risk it Bryce reached forward and for the hundredth time tried the manor.

It rand and rang…

"Bollocks!" He said with a sigh. In all honesty he hadn't expected anyone to answer but he couldn't stand doing nothing while his friends might be in trouble. If it was hard for him it was nothing compared to how Lara must be feeling. Bryce had rarely seen her so worried. He tried to keep her optimistic.

"They might have made it to the bunker." Bryce tried, but Lara was having none of it.

"There's a phone in the bunker." She reminded him through pursed lips.

"I know. I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Didn't work." Said Lara bluntly, slamming on the breaks as a fox darted suddenly from a hedgerow.

Bryce slammed back into his seat and nursing the bump on his head from where it had connected violently with the dashboard decided to broach the question neither of them had wanted to even think about.

"If something has happened…" He asked quietly "I mean if Arnhem has Di and Hillary, do we give up the arrow? The Nymphs said…"

"I know what they said!" Lara snapped. The words had barely come out of her mouth before she felt ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Bryce." She appologised. "I'm not sure what I'll do."

They drove on in silence for a little while. A faint orange glow in the distance told them that they were getting near to the village where hundreds of partygoers were still celebrating Bonfire night. Bright multicoloured flashes exploded in the air above them as they entered the high street and came face to face with a solid wall of people.

Bryce rolled down the window angrily. The thick smoke and an overwhelming smell of gunpowder wafted in.

"Get out the bloody way!" He yelled.

A few of the villagers yelled back but no one seemed inclined to move. Bryce turned desperately to Lara and was suddenly taken aback. Her face was stony and set, her eyes were glassy and distant.

"Lara?" He whispered.

Suddenly the engine revved loudly.

"Lara?" Bryce said again with a warning tone in his voice.

She ignored him and revved the engine a second time. The villagers stood framed in the headlights staring incredulously at the car and then at each other, wondering what they should do. Surely Lara wasn't going to drive through the crowd.

The screech of tyers confirmed their worst fear. They barely had time to dive out of the way, dragging their children with them as the car shot past.

Bryce glanced back over his shoulder as they shot off up the main road and away from the angry yelling villagers.

"Well Hillary's always saying I should mix with the villagers more often." Lara reasoned in response to Bryce's angry glare.

"I think he meant join the WI, not mow everyone down!" Bryce replied shrilly. "Were going to have to move, they'll be up at the manor with pitchforks by dawn wont they?"

The car swerved into Croft manors long driveway. Lara's face fell.

The lights were all out, several windows were shattered and even from this distance they could see that the front doors had been left wide open. The place was deserted.

"Bryce," She said softly. "I have a funny feeling we won't be here to find out."

* * *

Glass crunched softly beneath Bryce's trainers as he entered the dark hallway. The power was still out. Arnhem and his men had done a real number on the security systems. It would take Bryce days to get them up and running and perhaps even longer to retrieve any footage of the attack. It was time they didn't have.

He went in search of Lara to give her the bad news. He felt miserable, as though he'd really let her down. Security was his department and he couldn't believe the ease with which Arnhem had infiltrated the manor.

They had found no sign of Dianne or Hillary which was comforting in a strange way. '_At least they're together and safe for the moment._' He thought sadly.

He found Lara in the tech room sitting on one of the cold metal tables and staring off into space and felt another pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Lara." He said softly, perching on the table beside her. "Everything's shot to buggery! I don't know why the back up power supply didn't kick in. It did on all of my tests. I don't know what happened…"

Lara wasn't listening. Her eyes were shining brightly in the dim moonlight shining through the tall windows along the sides of the room. Bryce knew that his friend hated people fussing over her when she was crying but couldn't help but put an arm around her shoulder. It started to tremble slightly at his touch.

"I promised I'd be with her tonight," She said sadly, "and now she's gone. How could I be so stupid? I always do this. I'm always chasing the next adventure and you three are the ones who pay for it."

"It's who you are." Bryce said softly. "We love you and we accept it as being part of what makes you you. You love Hillary even though he's _incredibly _stuffy and Di when she's being a pain in the arse and I'm… well, I'm perfect but most of us have faults and we learn to love them."

"My faults aren't as harmless as other peoples though are they?" Lara said bitterly.

Bryce shifted uncomfortably. He wished that Hillary was there. He was much better at this sort of thing

A sudden growl made them both jump, sending shivers down their spines. But it wasn't a normal growl. It was a strange eclectic growl which fizzed and crackled. There was a flash of light from the corner of the room and they turned to see a smoking mesh of fur and metal stumbling across the floor towards them.

"Nero!" Bryce cried and dashed to the machines side.

It was a mess. Most of his fur had burnt away, singes. He was missing an eye, half a leg and there were wires flapping and fizzing all over the place. Bryce lifted the robotic dog with some effort and laid it out on the table.

Bryce pulled a screwdriver from his jeans and began to poke at the wires, more to distract himself from his discomfort at Lara's tears. She to seemed eager for something else to focus on and watched closely as Bryce tinkered away.

After a while Nero jerked slightly his one remaining eye flickered briefly sending a beam of light across the room. Lara started. She could have sworn that she saw a face projected in the beam for a moment.

"Wait." She said quickly, "What was that?"

Bryce looked up from his work unsure what she meant.

"Just then." Lara pressed him" There was a flicker of light."

Bryce's face suddenly lit up. "Of course!" Bryce cried "I'm a total tit! Nero's memory recorded onto disc!"

"Can you play it back?" Lara asked quickly.

Bryce nodded. "I think so." He said. "Give me a sec."

Lara watched with baited breath as Bryce bent low over Nero and after a great deal of swearing and a small fire the light once again flared from the dogs' eye.

_Nero was running quickly, low along the floor in the main hall. The camera shook violently as he leapt at a tall figure dressed entirely in black. The figure yelled out in pain and fell to the floor but Nero didn't stop, he continued to the door._

_He sped across the inky wet grass after two retreating figures._

"_Nero!" Dianne called out turning her head._

"_Keep running" Came Hillary's voice. He grabbed her wrist and moved her along. Nero kept running forwards. He leapt and Dianne's shocked face swam into view. The camera turned and looked up at Hillary who raised his gun._

_The shot rang out and the butler jarred._

"No!" Lara screamed as Hillary's eyes widened in shock. Dianne's anguished cries echoed around the roomAs Hillary slumped to the floor eyes closed the image flickered for a moment and then died.

Bryce turned to face Lara but she was already heading out of the door. He shot after her as she stumbled down the steps and ran around the side of the manor towards the maze.

Ordinarily he would never have been able to catch up with her but she slowed before she rounded the last corner. Bryce knew why. She didn't want to be the first to look.

She came to a sudden halt. Shaking uncontrollably she sank back against the wall and looked pleadingly up at Bryce.

"I can't look." She whispered.

Bryce nodded solemnly. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he rounded the corner convinced that when he opened them he'd see Hillary's crumpled body.

"Bryce?" Lara called, her voice shaking slightly.

Reluctantly Bryce opened his eyes and sagged with relief.

"It's okay." He breathed, though he wasn't sure if that was an entirely accurate statement. Just because the body wasn't there didn't mean there wasn't a body. Hillary was obviously very badly hurt. He and Dianne were in grave danger.

Quickly Lara and Bryce made their way across the grass to where they had seen the terrible incident take place through Nero's eyes. There was a pool of blood which they knew to be Hillary's and a mobile telephone laying on the grass.

Lara scooped it up quickly. There was one number stored, Arnhem's. She hit the call button and waited while it rang.

"Ah, Miss Croft." Xavier drawled in a smug, satisfied tone. "I had a feeling you'd call. Missing something are we? Me to. I'll tell you what, why don't we swap? Better be quick though. Your friend here's looking a bit peaky."


End file.
